


玷污

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九州·天空城 | Novoland: The Castle in the Sky
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：人族贱民×羽族皇帝，乾元源，坤泽逸警告：强制发Q，强制X行为，捆绑，言语羞辱，标记，被迫受孕，没有爱，没有逻辑，没有三观，现在退出去还来得及
Relationships: 刘源/风天逸
Kudos: 43





	玷污

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：人族贱民×羽族皇帝，乾元源，坤泽逸  
> 警告：强制发Q，强制X行为，捆绑，言语羞辱，标记，被迫受孕，没有爱，没有逻辑，没有三观，现在退出去还来得及

“你会后悔的。”

羽族的皇帝在盛怒，可刘源只想发笑。他捻着一根黑色羽毛肆意地把玩着，这是他从风天逸的发冠上取下来的。他不知道这根羽毛意味着什么，但他知道当他伸手去碰的时候，盛怒的羽皇陛下露出了想杀他的目光，所以他知道自己一定要摘下这根羽毛，用自己粗糙肮脏的双手去玷污它，然后把它踩在脚下，用鞋底狠狠地碾断。

愤怒的皇帝挣扎着想冲过来撞开他，可他身上的捆索却因此越来越紧，越来越紧。一圈又一圈的捆索刻意地缠在了那些纤细的部位，不仅能限制风天逸的活动，还能突显他身上那些一直被极力隐藏的性感曲线。刘源得意地看着如今狼狈的羽皇陛下，下流的视线频频徘徊在他丰满的胸部和纤细的腰肢上。他眯着眼睛勾了勾手指，使那些捆索更加用力地摩擦收紧。金贵的衣服显然快要不堪重负，藏在地下的细皮嫩肉就更加不用说，刘源敢肯定他洁净的身体上早已布满了屈辱的红痕。

因此而兴奋起来的刘源阴狠而下流地想象着那个艳丽的画面，烈性的信香随着他放肆的欲望逐渐朝风天逸飘去，恶心得他厌恶地别过了脸。但这股恶心的味道却激发了他体内药物的药效，陡然烧起的性欲让他屈辱地红了脖子。不断加快的心脉勾出令人厌恶的渴求。风天逸用力地咬紧了嘴唇，试图用意志和疼痛压过情欲，却因为反抗更激得药效迅速烧了起来。

“唔——”突然一酸的宫腔让他无措地低吟出声，紧接着开始不断溢出的液体和发痒的身体使他恐惧地夹紧了双腿。越来越热的身体已经出了一层细汗，深藏在骨子里骚痒难耐痛苦地让他湿了眼睛。风天逸屈辱地握紧了拳头奋力挣扎，却因为收紧的绳索突然擦到了敏感的下体而卸力倒在了榻上。顿时下身一凉的他赶紧扭腰想把丑态藏起来，可这时刘源却一手抓住了他的大腿，无耻地探入他的衣摆去摸他的臀部。

彻底发狂的风天逸立刻嘶吼着蹬腿去踹他，但早有预料的刘源只是抓住了他并拢被绑着膝盖，直接把人翻到榻上。风天逸狼狈地在被褥上滚了半个圈，凌乱的头发粘在他汗湿的脸上，给这张高傲不可一世的脸增添了几分落魄的媚意。

刘源满意地欣赏着，抓着风天逸被绑在身后的双手提起他的后腰让他跪趴在床上。期间风天逸一直发疯地乱动乱叫着，刘源被他烦得暴躁，压抑在体内的信香瞬间爆发击向了风天逸。被压制的人登时全身紧绷，睁大的双眸里闪过了猩红的窒息和爆发的情欲。紧接着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就彻底湿透了，莫大的耻辱被他含在泪中用力地藏了起来。风天逸咬牙把脸埋在了被褥里，翻滚的喉音如雷般压在喉咙，随即突然爆发地放声大吼。

刘源被迎面袭来的信香扑得一时有些松手，魅惑中混着尖锐攻击性的香味刺得鼻梁直痛。他暴戾地骂了一声，一手捂着鼻子，一手揪着风天逸的头发把还不死心的人甩在床上，反手就给了他一巴掌，一下就把人打得半边脸都红肿起来，眼神也震惊地愣了。

刘源不屑地哼了一声，抓着风天逸早已散乱的发冠把人摁在床上，接着二话不说就扒了他的裤子，连亵裤一并扯下褪到了膝盖处。风天逸猛地一抖身子，呜咽着在床上攀爬起来。这一刻他的信香开始染上一股湿润的甜味，他开始感到恐惧了，于是刘源乘胜追击扇了他屁股一巴掌，正中后穴疼痛和颤动顿时叫人呻吟着软了下去。风天逸哽咽着咬紧了嘴唇，瘙痒的后穴耻辱地瑟缩着。他无助地摆动着腰试图用垂落的衣摆遮掩自己的下体，从未受过这等屈辱的身体真的开始感到恐慌了。

“我要杀了你——”他颤抖着声音发誓道。红着眼睛的羽皇陛下颤抖着咬紧了自己的嘴唇，那愤怒、耻辱又恐惧的表情美得叫人只想踩在脚底狠狠地蹂躏。刘源不耻地笑了，扬起手对着的羽皇陛下尊贵的金体又是一下狠戾的掌刮。

敏感的人随即又哼了一声，并拢的双腿不自觉地绷紧了肌肉。淫荡的清液自那穴口流出，在衣摆的遮掩下隐隐约约地顺着大腿根流下，湿润了粗糙的绳索。刘源故意沾了些淫液去磨蹭风天逸腿根上的磨痕，另一只手钳着他的腰不让他四处乱动。常年做苦工的贱民手都粗糙得很，坚硬的老脸和翘起的硬皮用力地摩擦着细嫩的伤痕，没一会儿就磨得那处出了小血点快要破皮一样。

向来怕疼的风天逸哪里受得来这个，他为了忍住眼泪和声音咬得牙关都酸了。可刘源还是不放过他地继续蹂躏着他的伤痕，甚至把手探向他的密处。

“不——！！！”突然被插入的风天逸震惊得瞬间失声。贱民肮脏粗糙的手指堂而皇之地在他洁净的体内摩擦抠挖，那让人恶心的疼痛和触感叫他屈辱地吞下了一口咸苦。他无法相信就连自己都不曾去触碰过的密处此刻竟被一个肮脏的贱民用手指肆意玩弄。这还不如干脆让他死了算的折辱直叫风天逸发狂，他不顾一切地呐喊着挣扎，却激得刘源脾气暴躁直接用力地抽插起来。

突然深入的手指不知捅到了什么地方，只感觉突然一阵的酸麻叫风天逸瞬间脱力。他不受控制地收紧了穴道吸住体内的东西，越发泛滥的淫水持续不断地流出，湿得刘源又骂了一句脏话，更加粗暴地操弄起来。

两根粗壮的手指噗嗤噗嗤地在柔软的穴道里用力摩擦，倒钩的硬皮磨得那些嫩肉又痛又爽，指尖的老茧频繁捣弄敏感的穴心，没一会儿就把初尝禁果的青涩身体玩得跟骚浪的妓子一样。甚至连那紧闭着的内阴都为他张开了口，在他恶意地用力撩拨时还会不害臊地吸住了他的指尖。刘源不屑地哼笑了一声，专挑风天逸敏感的地方用力捣弄，不过几下就把人插得淫水四溅，渐近高潮。

“看来尊贵的羽皇陛下也不过如此，发起情来跟路边的母狗也没什么两样。”刘源冷声羞辱着，手上一用力就把风天逸干得泄了出来。

初尝高潮的风天逸虽爽但辱，他哽咽着咬破了自己的下唇，湿润的眼眶不争气地滑下了一滴泪。然而就在他天真地以为这一切已经结束的时候，一个硬挺的东西突然抵上了他的后穴。他瞬间绷紧了身体不可置信地回头，疯狂的憎恨与愤怒还有极端的恐惧像一团风暴席卷了他的理智，他哑声地怒骂着，奋力地挣扎着，却还是被身后的人一记贯穿了身体钉在榻上。

撕裂的疼痛伴随着折辱的快感让他瞬间失声，他瞪大眼睛绝望地落下了泪，紧咬着嘴唇颤抖哽咽。

“畜、生——我会杀了你的，我一定要杀了你！”

他哑声怒骂着，话语却被身后的顶弄打得破碎变调。肮脏下贱的孽根用力地捣弄着柔嫩的后穴，那粗暴的摩擦和黏腻的触感恶心得让风天逸阵阵反胃。然而本能的排斥反应在不断收缩挤压的甬道上却像是在勾引和邀请。刘源粗声地骂咧着各种低俗下流的话语，挺着精瘦的腰啪啪啪地就一顿狠干。

娇嫩的穴口很快就被他的狰狞和毛发磨得红肿，那些淫荡的清液随着抽插的动作不断溢出喷溅在粗硬的毛发上，又或是随着他抽出的动作不舍地拉出根根银丝落在柱身上，连同那些被翻出的媚肉一起渴望着他的疼爱。

“真他妈骚！”刘源笑骂着撩起垂落的衣摆束进风天逸的腰带。顿时下体露空的冰凉惊得风天逸一阵能缩。他呜咽着蜷起身体想要逃离刘源的暴行，沾满泪痕的脸庞在被褥上蹭出了一片深色的水渍。

可刘源那么用力地抓着他。几乎勒进皮肉里的捆索让他无法动弹，抓住他臀部的双手粗糙肮脏得让他想吐。可最让他想晕死过去的还是在体内肆虐的东西。那根粗壮狰狞的孽根残暴地蹂躏着他最柔软脆弱的地方，每一次的插入都让他极尽痛苦和愉悦。他甚至感觉自己可以清晰看到那根东西冲开皱褶直插穴心的模样，粘稠的体液从那伞状的头部溢出，玷污他的穴心，又随着他抽出的动作侵犯着他的每一处私密。这黏腻磨人的触感让风天逸厌恶得几乎要叫出声来，被彻底揉碎的尊严让他逐渐失去理智。

他痛苦地哽咽、作呕、颤抖，越发模糊的视野让他感到了无尽的恐惧和绝望。他从来没试过被人这般折辱，噬骨的痛苦和快感几乎叫他发疯。他想死，为什么不干脆让他死了算了！

被逼入绝境的风天逸作势就要咬舌自尽，然而刘源却早就识破了他的意图，强行地把手指插入他口中。风天逸震惊地瞪大了眼睛，泄愤地想要咬断口中的东西，却被不停翻搅的动作逼得牙关发酸使不上力。这时他隐约从一阵恶心的腥味里尝到了一点甜，还带着他自己的信香味，才发觉这是方才插入过他体内的手指。顿时更加屈辱的风天逸愤恨地叫了出声，但可惜嘴巴被堵着，所有的怒骂都变成了压在喉咙的呻吟，可悲得像只困兽。

“想死？没那么容易。”刘源阴狠地咬着风天逸的耳朵道，故意用舌头去舔他干爽清香的耳朵，用那些黏腻淫荡的水声去刺激身下的人。果然敏感的风天逸即刻就因为他的动作瑟缩颤抖起来，连带着敏感的穴道都很着一阵抽搐，吸得刘源又喷出了几股前液，越发用力地操干起来。

“当初你们羽族灭我人族的时候，羽皇陛下可曾想过会有这么一天？”刘源用力地咬着风天逸的耳垂，在那细嫩软肉上留下一个带血的牙印。被干得快要神智不清的人呜咽着摇了摇头，挂泪的双眼完全失去了平日里高冷霸道的模样，可怜得就像一只落水的小孔雀。

“你们毁我家园，杀我族人，就连刚出生的小儿都不放过！”刘源红着眼边骂边干，每一下都用力地操上了风天逸的穴心，干得人几乎发不出声只能不停地流着眼泪。

“你们说我人族低贱，不配活在开阔的天空下，把我们赶进阴暗的地洞，让我们永不见天日。可我怎么听说，尊贵的羽皇陛下您，却是羽族和人族的杂种啊？”刘源怒骂着顶上了风天逸张开的内阴，那一瞬的快感和酸痛让不堪重负的人呜咽了出声。

“不、不要，不——”彻底被恐惧吞噬了理智的风天逸不停地哭着哀求着，他害怕着收紧了穴道想要阻挡刘源的入侵。但早已操红了眼的人已经没有任何退路，他阴狠着掰开风天逸被磨得发红的臀肉，狰狞的粗长蛮横地顶弄着那个狭窄的入口，直到一记狠插尽根没入。

“！！！！！”仿佛被撕成两半的疼痛让风天逸顿时失去了血色，他蓦地瞪大了眼睛，干涸的泪水凝结在他的眼中，伴随着破碎的光一点点地开始消散。

“嘶——真不愧是娇贵的羽皇陛下，果然一处比一处娇嫩，就这么随便一插都能高潮。哟，还有处子血呢。也是，差点忘了你们羽族都是二十岁成年，陛下才刚满十八吧？”

风天逸颤抖着身体崩溃地哭了出声，事情发展到这一步他所有的心智和尊严都已经碎成了粉末。刘源的每一下操弄都像在用鞋底碾压着他的脸庞和尊严。无论他如何挣扎反抗，换来的都会是更加残忍和折辱的对待。现在的他就好像只是一个破烂的木偶，被刘源拽着头发牵在手里，撅起的臀部被迫地承受着他残暴的嗜虐。

“陛下，你说要是让别人知道你这金贵的身子被一个贱民糟蹋过，甚至还怀了他的种，你这皇帝还做得下去吗？”

刘源恶毒的话语吓得风天逸一阵战栗，他绝望地摇着头求饶，无力的身体不断地往前方逃离，却只是徒增了刘源的嗜虐感。他狠笑着看风天逸狼狈地在他身下扭动磨蹭，不屑地抓着他的手腕一个挺腰，那硕大的顶部便操上了腔口直接把人干到潮喷。顿时脱力瘫软的风天逸呜咽着喊了出声，紧缩的内阴吸得刘源全身舒畅，让他忍不住大力操干了十来下然后尽情地射进了他的宫腔。

肿胀的结牢牢地卡在了内阴的入口，大量的精液不断地灌入宫腔直到再也装不下地喷出冲刷着内阴。风天逸绝望地闭上了双眼，彻底崩溃的他连刘源咬破他后颈标记他的举动都忘了去躲。

目的达成的刘源满足地低笑了出声，他惬意地抽出软下的阴茎，看着大量浓白的精液争先恐后地喷出溅在被褥和裤子上，连同风天逸之前射出的那些，把他自己的下体弄得淫乱不堪。

“真是好景色。”刘源轻佻地吹着口哨用手把那些精液涂抹在风天逸白嫩的大腿上，然后才解了他身上的捆索，脱掉他身上所有的衣服。

“你、你还要做什么——”方才正失神的风天逸一时不知发生了什么，等回过神来才发现自己竟然披头散发着全身赤裸，立刻就想拽过被褥遮挡身体。可谁知道他刚扯上被子，刘源就一把掌扇在了他的脸上。那火辣辣的痛疼得他眼泪都出来，可这时他看向刘源的眼神里却没有了愤怒只有单纯的恐惧。

“我让你动了吗？”刘源阴冷着一张脸道。

风天逸不敢回答，只好低着头闪躲他的目光。

“你这寝宫后面有个池子是吧？”

风天逸点了点头。

“那你过来伺候我沐浴吧。”

风天逸闻言惊讶地看向刘源，仿佛不敢相信自己刚才听到的话。可刘源只是冷眼看了他一眼，紧跟着扎在他后颈处的尖锐刺痛便让风天逸赶紧收回了视线。他跟着刘源脚步不稳地来到浴池旁，笨手笨脚地替他解开身上肮脏的粗布麻衣。常年干苦工的人身上全都是干涸泥灰，风天逸嫌弃且抗拒地拿着软布给他擦洗，在对方那不耐烦和不满的注视下小心地动作着。好不容易终于把人洗干净了，却被突然拉下了水摁在池边抽打着屁股。

火辣的疼痛伴随着酥麻的快感让他不禁呻吟出声，他恐惧又紧张地抓着池边凹凸不平的石头，不敢去猜想这人接下来又要对他做什么。

“连洗个澡都不会洗，陛下还真是养尊处优啊，难怪一身细皮嫩肉……”刘源一边说一边又往风天逸臀上扇了一掌。随后他用力地握住两团软肉肆意揉捏，目光则色情地打量着他身上那些被捆索勒出来的红痕。

“身上这些伤，很疼吧？”刘源突然柔下来的声线激起风天逸一阵鸡皮疙瘩。不知道这人又在打什么歪主意的他不敢轻易回答，一直到被人不耐烦一口咬在脖子上才痛叫着点头承认。

“疼就对了，就是要让你疼。”刘源笑着把手探向风天逸的胸前，用力地拧了下敏感的乳头。怕疼的人顿时闷哼了一声，抓着石头的手指都发白了。但很快刘源轻柔下来的动作又带起了一阵酥麻的快感。风天逸不习惯地闪躲着，却被刘源的双臂困得无处可断。还没消失的药效在烈性的信香和酥麻的快感中再度燃起他的情欲，那让人心惊的瘙痒使他害怕地呻吟出声，夹紧的双臀不自觉地远离了刘源的身体。

“还敢躲？”刘源突然掐住了肿胀的乳尖疼得风天逸眼泪都出来了。他一边贪婪地呼吸着这人身上潮热清甜的信香，一边四处抚摸着他的身体挑逗他的情欲。逐渐挺立的阴茎直直地抵住了他的腰窝，不紧不慢地在他敏感的后腰处轻轻磨蹭，惹得敏感的人很快就湿透了后穴战栗不已。

“呵，不过假性发情就骚这样，陛下还真是天赋异禀。”

“别说了——唔！”陡然插入的巨物让风天逸顿时失声。他后怕地抓紧了池边的石头，正想着让自己冷静些适应，就被突然的挺动打得措手不及。

坚挺的阴茎又粗又硬地在柔嫩的穴道来回捣弄抽插，敏感的冠状部频繁地抵着某处粗糙用力地摩擦，那极乐的快感爽得刘源浑身舒畅振奋不已。他眼看着泛红的臀部被自己撞得肉浪翻涌，浓稠的精液随着他的抽插结成泡沫堆积在穴口，那越发黏腻的水声听着淫荡十足，结合着风天逸那隐忍的呻吟和哭腔，越发地让刘源性欲高涨。

一想到方才还高高在上的羽族皇帝此刻正乖巧地雌伏在在他身下，刘源就免不得感到一阵报复的舒畅。他阴笑着抓住风天逸的腰把他拖入水中，将人翻过来面对自己，手扶着他的腰让人不停地上下摆动着吞吐他的东西。自下而上的挺动很容易就让刘源插到深处的穴心，这般激烈的操干让风天逸一下就害怕地夹紧了双臀，但很快就被人咬在胸口的牙齿吓得又立刻放松。

刘源贪婪地舔吻着风天逸嫩白的胸部，尖锐的虎牙不断地在上方落下将近见血的印子。风天逸被他咬得又痒又疼，挺立的乳尖颤抖地在他胸前摇晃着，就像两颗招摇的樱桃在勾引着别人去采摘。刘源被他晃得气血上涌，忍不住地就张嘴咬住狠吸一口。结果没想风天逸敏感到这个地步，乳尖被吸便瞬间脱力坐在了阴茎上，那意外顶入了内阴的头部激起一阵快感竟让他当场就射了出来。

刘源被紧缩的穴道吸得一阵痛麻，低骂一声便扣着风天逸的腰快速挺动几下，然后顺着刚才的角度再度侵入他的内阴放肆地操干着，两三下就把人插得淫水泛滥呻吟不停。

“骚货！”刘源粗喘着骂了一声，像是有些受不了风天逸的骚劲一把按住他脑袋咬上了他的嘴唇。娇贵的羽族皇帝自小养尊处优，身上的每一处都洁净而清香，就连一双软唇吃起来都带着该死的甜味。刘源莫名火大地用力啃咬着，舌头粗暴地翻搅着他口中的津液，贪婪地汲取着那些甘甜的汁水。然后他抱着人回到了岸边，把人仰面放在平坦的地上，抓着他的两条腿翻折压在胸前露出因灌了池水而微胀的小肚子，以及孜孜不倦地吸着他阴茎的后穴。

这个屈辱的姿势一下就让风天逸挣扎着想要阻挡，但刘源总是能在最适合的时机挺动起来打断他所有的意图。粗挺的阴茎一下一下用力地顶上敏感的腔口，刺激着收缩的宫腔不断地喷出清液和浓稠的精液，与此同时先前灌入的热水也随着他的动作不停地从穴口喷出，冲刷着刘源的柱身带给他不同以往的新鲜的快感。他勾着嘴唇惬意地享受着这舒服的按摩，故意放慢了节奏加大力度挤压着喷水的宫腔，一直到风天逸的小腹恢复了原来的平坦才又加快速度狠干起来。

被压在池边的风天逸又爽又痛地呻吟着，他的背被身下那些碎石硌得生疼，每一次摩擦都仿佛要蹭掉他的一层皮肉，疼得他不由绷紧身体吸住了刘源。他好几次都想要开口让他慢些，然而刘源却因为他的收缩爽得不断加快速度。那越发激烈的快感伴随着尖锐的痛感折磨得风天逸眼前发黑，他无助地喘息着滑下了一滴泪，终究还是随着刘源又一次将他硬生折腾到高潮。

再一次被内射的时候风天逸已经麻木地只懂着战栗了。刘源的东西深埋在他体内一跳一跳的触感让他感到恶心又恐惧，然而除了接受，他什么也做不了。被标记过的身体已经不再受他的控制，而刘源的信香和精液只会不断地让他情欲高涨。他已经无法回头了。

“把嘴张开。”

风天逸看向面前那沾满了精液的紫红色阴茎，害怕地用力摇了摇头，却被人一把捏住下巴强行撬开了牙关。刘源强硬地把自己的东西插入风天逸的嘴里，迫使他为自己清洁服务。只是毫无经验的风天逸哪里知道该怎么做，他抗拒地不想去舔嘴里的东西，又不敢吞咽，于是就只好屏着气一动不动地把嘴张着。刘源被他这反应气得厉害，干脆一个挺身直接插进他的喉咙，逼得人顿时瞪大双眼不自觉地开始干呕，紧接着又在他快窒息的时候抽出一点，接着他喘息的本能享受一阵吮吸。

如此一来二往倒也让刘源爽到了片刻。半软的阴茎很快就在风天逸嘴里再度勃起，那咸腥的前液刺激着他的味觉让他不停地分泌出唾液和做着吞咽的动作。这番本能的举动让刘源十分受用地笑了出声。他居高临下地俯视着风天逸此刻淫乱又屈辱的模样，忍不住地感到一阵心情畅快。

“陛下真不愧是陛下，不管哪张嘴都这么多水，一插就湿，果然生来就是挨操的种。”

风天逸低哑地呜咽了一声，紧闭的双眼因为缺氧和屈辱而溢出了一滴泪。他这番脆弱的模样激发了刘源的嗜虐欲，只见他拽着风天逸的头发快速地在他口中抽插起来，硕大的头部每一次都狠狠地操进他的喉咙，直到最后用力地喷射出精液，逼迫他全部吞进了肚子里。

待风天逸痛苦地咳嗽着从地上爬起来后，刘源心情畅快地领着人回到了寝宫。他把先前准备好的膳食重新热了热，看着风天逸一点不剩地全部吃完，然后才把餐具撤下去让他先行休息。

心里隐隐不安的风天逸戒备地看着守在旁边的刘源，待入了深夜之后才知道自己一直担心的究竟是什么。在梦里被热醒的风天逸本能地想要去找水，可刚一动就被人拦腰抱了回去，紧接着铺天盖地的烈性信香朝他袭来，一瞬就让他近乎窒息地燃起了情欲。紧接着，一根粗壮的硬物便撑开他的穴口直插了进来，连一丝喘息的机会都不给他便粗暴地操干了起来。风天逸被爽得害怕地抓紧了床褥，彻底张开的内阴一瞬就被男人无情侵入，随即他就像个断线的木偶被人摆弄一直干到失去意识为止。

然而这还只是他发情期的第一个晚上而已。之后的七天，他每一天都是在快感中醒来又在快感中晕过去，刘源几乎每时每刻抱着他在不同的地方以不同的姿势操干着。那七天里他的双腿几乎就没有合起来过，被过度使用的后穴更是一直含着那人的孽根，到后面甚至都被操得无法主动收缩，只能靠着不停的抽打和鞭打来被动夹紧。一直被内射的小腹早就不在是原来平坦的样子，装满了浓稠精液的宫腔饱胀得像初孕一般，随着男人粗暴的挺动在他体内发出液体摇晃的黏腻声响。

到了发情期的最后一天时，浑身吸满了精液味道的风天逸早就失去了原有的神智，他双眼无神地骑在刘源身上操干着自己，穿在胸前的两颗铃铛随着他的摆动不不断地发出清脆的响声。倚在榻上的刘源惬意地欣赏着面前这艳色的一幕，他手里握着风天逸最宝贝的鞭子，在他试图停下喘息，或是因无力无法夹紧他的时候用力地抽打他的胸口。每当这时风天逸就会忍不住哑叫着高潮，不断喷溅的潮水用力地冲刷着刘源的阴茎，他会放任自己尽情享受这舒爽的快感，然后再用力地挺腰催促风天逸继续，直到他用尽最后一丝体力昏睡过去为止。

在发情期过后，风天逸睡了整整三天才终于醒过来。当他睁眼看到空无一人的寝宫时，他有那么一瞬以为自己只是做了个漫长的噩梦。可当他起身的那一瞬间，胸前响起的铃响便让他绝望地捂住了双耳。

“醒了？”

那个梦魇一般的熟悉嗓音让风天逸抖了一下，他缓慢转头看向刘源，僵硬地打量着他身上截然不同的金贵华服。

羽族的规矩，若帝王者为坤泽，其被标记后，乾元者若为羽族，可接掌王位，若为他族，不论出身，均可封侯拜相，其王位有子嗣继承。若终生未被标记，帝王者可指定王位继承人。

风天逸不甘又屈辱地咬紧了嘴唇，一丝恨意在他眼中显现，但很快就被他藏了回去。

“怎么不说话，嗓子哑了？”刘源端着一碗黑褐色的不明液体走了过来。风天逸大老远地就闻到了苦味，一脸嫌弃地别过了脸。可刘源想做的从来不会给风天逸拒绝的机会，在他曾经得意的时候尚且如此，更何况现在。

风天逸皱着眉看向那送到嘴边来的药汤，犹豫了一下还是含了进去。然而一入口就泛酸的苦涩差点让他把药吐出来，他狼狈地咳嗽着吞下药汤，为难地看着再度递上来的药汤，

“我、能自己喝吗？”风天逸嗓音沙哑地问道。

刘源把碗递给他，风天逸皱着眉凑近闻了闻，然后离远了深吸一口气，咕噜咕噜地把药全部吞下去。喝完之后他赶紧捂着嘴下意识地想要接漱口的碗，却在扑了个空后才尴尬地收回了手。

“张嘴。”刘源淡淡道。

风天逸犹豫地看着他，但还是微微张开了嘴。很快，一股淡淡的甜味在唇间漫开，风天逸吧唧了一下嘴，细细地咀嚼了起来。

“你刚给我喝的是什么？”

“安胎药。”

“咳——！”风天逸险些把自己呛到。然而仔细一想，事到如今他这肚子早就成定局了。

“你这么恨羽族，留一个有着羽族血统的孩子，心里不会膈应吗？”

刘源哼了一声，把手里的碗放在一旁的桌上。

“我跟你们不一样，我羞辱你是为了给我的族人报仇，你们对我们的迫害，我会一点一点在你身上讨回来。但孩子是无辜的，我不恨他。”

风天逸轻笑了一声，问道：

“如果，我跟你说，迫害你们族人的不是我，是我皇叔。”

风天逸缓缓地转头看向刘源，他突然意识到，这好像是他第一次直视刘源的双眼，也是他第一次认真地看清刘源的长相。

“你信我吗？”

刘源皱了皱眉，仿佛在判断风天逸话里的真假。但很快，他就收回了眼神。

因为事已至此，真相是什么早就不重要了。

风天逸看着刘源转身离开的身影，苦涩地低头笑了笑。他拉起被子盖在身上，慢慢地躺下身背了过去。

何况雪崩的时候，没有一片雪花是无辜的。

完。


End file.
